MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/20 June 2015
03:42 He's only got banned in february 03:42 03:42 It's a false rumour, Pingu. 03:42 But only got banned as Gudine just told you. 03:43 oh 03:44 Don't believe anything you hear until you hear it from me first, Pingu. 03:44 *anything about you 03:44 Because spreading the rumors around is just a false rumor. Don't believe the rumors at all until you hear it from me first. 03:46 Forgot to test that one thing today... 03:46 * MetalGuy213 discovers an infinite of T.O.P.S's Venom 03:47 . 03:47 .. 03:47 ... 03:47 Hello! 03:47 Greetings Mortals 03:47 IT'S THE SENTINEL 03:47 schet i closed the chat 03:48 Accidents do happen, Len. You tend to rush something that you shouldn'tve closed it. 03:48 ... 03:48 Yay 03:48 My bot is working again 03:49 I' 03:49 I 03:49 ? 03:49 I'm out of school, why would I rush something? 03:49 ... 03:49 That's not what i meant, Len. 03:51 http://prntscr.com/7j8505 (LUIGI) IS THE POPE! 03:52 ... 03:52 Which stage is that? 03:52 i think it's the Mario stage in SSB 03:52 i can upload it 03:52 I'd appreciate it 03:53 Uploading 03:55 Some of you may know this... 03:55 Mewtwo is a villain in the Pokemon movie. 03:55 http://www.mediafire.com/download/c9360xuyh26de8t/MarioBrosSky.rar here 03:55 Hello spaceling 03:57 dead 03:59 brb 04:02 hi 04:02 ok 04:02 brb as well 04:02 K 04:07 razygames 04:13 hi 04:13 Hello 04:13 So dang bored. 04:13 Lemme guess. Nothing cool in the chat? 04:13 yea 04:14 I was making Crustin though 04:14 I didn't see much of it 04:14 ...Crustin? 04:14 Mrsonicfan17 04:14 Christian 04:14 parody 04:14 *his first name, not the religion 04:14 bak 04:15 So far I made the basic stand and air attacks, five supers, two specials and summoning Krazygames 04:15 And a whole lot of Angela 04:15 Krazygames being a Sean Matsuda headswap. 04:15 I didn't do much t'day. Made a Vain Sprite for slashing, but that's just about it. 04:15 Right? 04:15 idk man 04:15 KrazyGames' head on Sean Matsuda would be funny. 04:15 Welcome back 04:15 I just stomped on a ant to the melody of gourment race. 04:15 I had NO IDEA Frankenspriting was so useful :) 04:16 *gourmet 04:17 back 04:19 Gourdine... 04:19 I like it 04:19 ... 04:19 No 04:19 Simply no 04:20 Yes. 04:20 Simply Yes. 04:21 :} 04:22 :} 04:25 I think I'm gonna switch screenpacks from Mugen All Characters Battle Zero to Kamek Screenpack converted by Oldgamer 04:31 <3krok> for 1.0 being around for a long while there still arent nearly enough screenpacks converted from winmugen 04:32 because most can be solved with localcoord 04:33 but with no victory screens 04:35 ;( 04:37 *:( 04:37 * :( 04:47 DKFM Cleans the house and Ronald McDonald was in near to kill DKFM with Turret,Mickey Rodgers and Kyle 04:47 and a error appared 04:48 ded 04:48 Once i had this cheapie, and he made MUGEN close without even a bloody error. 04:49 I think that's due to his unstable coding... 04:51 DKFM : I Can believe that shit that i do first at Mike Tyson,His Awful Pink Yoshi,a Female Ninja and a World Fighters character 04:51 DKFM: and appearing a error during a battle on Turret,Ronald McDonald,Mickey Rodgers and Kyle 04:52 @TSB 04:55 I just sometimes wish my sister wasn't as dumb. 04:56 /\ 04:56 ^ 04:56 She's played two Fall Out Boy songs TWO TIMES while I was editing IP Dan's Otoko Mitchi and Chouhatsu Dennetsu, it got to the point where it pissed off my dad, and she overreacted because she wants to "speedpaint" to Immortals. 04:57 lol 04:57 rlly? 04:57 i'm a FOB Fan since 2013 04:57 and i found this shit 04:57 Fall Out Boy? 04:58 (nods) 04:58 The band, not Vault Boy from Fallout. 04:58 I didn't knew Fall Out had a spinoff game 04:58 Oh wait 04:58 ... 04:59 ded. 05:00 (ded) 05:01 de-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eddd! 05:01 Since we're ded, time for a new subject 05:02 Why are the Adventure Time games, either bad, or a ripoff 05:02 Playstation All Stars Battle Royale, go 05:02 DKFM SGS Gum 05:02 DKFM later SGS Mileena 05:02 DKFM SGS a World Heroes Character 05:02 and DKFM.. again SGS Mike Tyson 05:03 SGS Mike Tyson?! 05:03 my first shitness that i do 05:03 ... 05:03 at a yoshi vore and ending a American Boxer 05:03 No 05:03 I disaprove fetish characters 05:05 I'm back 05:05 and DKFM just still cleaning the house 05:05 of Pepsiman Land 05:05 DKFM has a very cliche move. 05:05 DKFM? 05:05 Oh wait 05:06 Donkey Kong Fist Managment? 05:06 DKFM is evil 05:06 right? 05:06 Dirty KFM 05:06 so 05:06 Donkey Kong Fist inc. 05:07 Dirty Kung Fu Man. 05:07 Isn't as catchy 05:07 Come on, Donkey Kong Fist :3 05:08 Lel. 05:08 DKFM SGS Symbiote Homer 05:08 DKFM SGS Maxine 05:08 DKFM SGS Trouble Man 05:08 DKFM Stomps Gunner 05:08 and Round 3 Started doing the Powerful Cheatness 05:09 at The King,Rei,Pikachu and Unknown (12P) 05:09 (DK) 05:09 What is with Metal and KFM edits? 05:10 A miserable pile of secrets 05:10 And sheit 05:10 DKFM Says "KISS MY ASS!" and kills Necro,Gunner,Omega Homer Simpson and Juan 05:10 and i will be stop doing that shit 05:11 Donkey Kong Fist: Kiss my ass, and expand my dong :} 05:11 05:11 ... 05:11 Yeah, this joke is getting old pretty quickly 05:12 and Says the same thing at Metal Yoshi,Mike Tyson,Henchman and a Group of Aracdbois 05:16 ded 05:16 i will be sthap 05:16 before saying all about DKFM cleaning the house 05:19 @Guide 05:21 gtg 05:21 k 05:21 bai 05:23 ded 05:25 chat dies slowly 05:27 and almost 57 chars died by DKFM's Super Cheap attacks (including some OCS:Adam,Turret,Gum,Zandro (my Self Char) And Vinnie Gill (BF112's Self Char)) 05:29 and the people dosen't approve it and the chat died 05:29 Hi. 05:30 hi 05:30 welcome to dis Ded chat 05:35 Hi. 05:38 IP Dan has a 999 hit Otoko Michi. I know that Taur will get pissed because it's a ripoff]... 05:38 *it's a ripoff 05:38 Why would i get pissed? 05:38 Hover over the green "it's a ripoff" 05:39 I still have to make Dan's SvK-style portraits tho. 05:39 Oh... 05:39 As long as it's different enough, It could slide. 05:39 Just like Cable, he doesn't have a wide variety of art 05:44 art? 05:44 For portraits. 05:45 Can't make one yourself? 05:45 Nah. 05:46 Infinite used good art for his portraits. 05:48 keep calm and DKFM's Ultimate Damage madness 05:51 Saikyo > DKFM's fighting style (Mosute Myseteriouso) 05:51 DKFM isn't is maded by Most Mysterious 05:51 He acts like a Most Mysterious character. 05:52 He's maded by JNG 05:52 but he was Extra moves 05:52 BRB a while gaiz 05:52 k 05:52 DKFM was some couch potato watching EKFM in tournaments. 05:53 And DKFM got his fighting style (Mosute Myseteriouso) from watching EKFM in tournaments. 05:53 Kinda like Shingo Yabuki. 05:53 with SGS,2 Shitty Final Moves 05:53 to crush AKFG's HHK 05:53 and escaping from Ronald McDonald 05:54 AKFGZ is just another way to tease PinguMugen. 05:54 It's not some shitty character that isn't SNK style and is shit in general because bewbs 05:54 oh an shitty idea 05:55 PinguMugen likes Pepito Kang. 05:55 back! 05:55 wb 05:55 why thank you 05:55 lemme get it 05:55 DKFM (12P) vs AKFGZ 05:55 get what @Len? 05:56 NvC discussion. 05:56 Already got it. 05:57 Dan Hibiki vs DKFM 05:57 Dan Hibiki would obviously win :} 05:57 Dan beats everyone 05:58 Dan is ultimate 05:58 Dan can beat Gaku 05:58 Dan ban beat Ryu 05:58 Dan can sneak up behind you and say "I'm the best" 05:58 Dan is amazing :P 06:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDkC1jFNOdg&feature=youtu.be 06:02 I bet ya'll I can make anything into a scary creepypasta 06:02 give me the most innocent thing ever 06:02 and I'll ruin it 06:04 ded 06:08 ded 06:09 any creepysalad ideas? 06:10 no. 06:10 just 06:10 no. 06:10 I'm open 06:10 lol 06:10 * MetalGuy213 is now uploading DKFM Cleans the House 06:10 damn it.. in comparation of MFFA's Chat is lesser lagger and dis chat is a bit lagger 06:13 DKFM:Rest in Shit challengers 06:14 and what i now do.. 06:16 Back. 06:16 From hell. 06:19 Returned. 06:19 /\ 06:20 Squishable. 06:22 I used artwork from Fighters Generation's server to make all of IP Dan's portraits. 06:23 squashable. 06:23 The category characters is one of the oldest categories... 06:23 Waterproof and washable? 06:23 December 31, 2008. 06:23 @Taur and Jenn 06:25 Only Jenngra can say the next line. 06:25 They're Cali Gear and I'm a Cali Bear. 06:25 That's me. 06:26 Super Soft. 06:26 Can we stop Calirolling the chat? 06:26 Nu. 06:26 Yis 06:27 Nuu 06:27 Yiiiiiisssssssss 06:28 I have no idea why people chose Ronald McDonald as their cheap host... 06:30 Before the cheapie war in early 2014, people chose Orochi as their cheap host. 06:30 To be more specific, ahuron's God Orochi. 06:30 Makes sense. Orochi was almost a cheapie In his game. 06:31 In fact, God Orochi inspired a LOT of cheapies. 06:31 In fact, Scizor's 12th palette is a literal reference to him. 06:31 Ronald is a meme in Japan. 06:31 ^ 06:31 Ronald McGiygas. 06:31 So is Road Roller Da. 06:31 Was a part of the meme. 06:32 Isn't Ronald a meme everywhere else too? 06:32 Angry Birds had a crossover with Sonic. 06:32 Whut. 06:32 Da 06:32 Fuq 06:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ziPfu8EYR0 06:33 Sanic meets Aungre Bierde. 06:33 My life is complete. 06:34 ... 06:34 ded 06:36 My eyes must be deceiving me. 06:38 At this rate, Sonic will have a crossover with every gaming franchise EXCEPT a proper one with Mario. 06:38 I'm finally back 06:38 (Olympic games don't fall under "Proper") 06:40 Ded 06:40 Wat about Smash? 06:40 <3krok> thats a general nintendo crossover 06:41 ^ 06:41 @Jenngra still doesn't count. It has to be a proper game. 06:41 <3krok> sonic is in there because hes an honorary nintendo character 06:41 Why is Ryu in Smash than? 06:41 *then 06:41 And why did someone get upset about Ryu 06:41 Because Capcum wanted him in there. 06:41 ^ 06:41 <3krok> also sf2 is one of the most defining games of the snes 06:42 But it was also on Sega. 06:42 "Money makes the world go 'round" ~Wario 06:42 Mr. Krabs also said that. @Gud 06:42 <3krok> but it wasnt as console defining as the snes version 06:42 <3krok> every snes owner i know had sf2 world warrior 06:42 <3krok> not every genesis/mega drive owner i know does. 06:43 Rabbidlover got upset over Ryu because he's from an actual fighting game 06:43 I don't want ryu 'cuz he don't have that 'smash' feel 06:44 I like Ryu, but his Smash moveset is a bit... eh. 06:44 I don't want Ryu, 'cos he's from an existing fighting franchise... 06:44 He has the same specials as in a Smash fangsame. 06:44 *fangame 06:44 IK. 06:44 Crusade 06:44 But his normals are kinda off. 06:44 What about his... 06:44 Crusade is really shitty at some things 06:44 Command Normals?! (heh) 06:44 <3krok> crusade is a good game though 06:44 Ryu and chun-li are one of those things 06:44 <3krok> like 06:44 <3krok> overall 06:45 <3krok> its one of the best ssb fangames there is 06:45 It makes the A Button look like one of those punch pads from the first Street Fighter game arcade cabinet 06:45 There's only one thing about crusade that pisses me off 06:45 The fact copy abilities is not a thing anymore 06:45 <3krok> gameplay wise i love it but i know its unfinished 06:45 <3krok> some copy abilities work 06:45 <3krok> i.e. 06:45 <3krok> if you swallow bomberman kirby will start being able to throw bombs 06:45 They don't come from the character kirby is facing 06:45 <3krok> the hats just arent there 06:46 <3krok> its like 06:46 Kirby just uses his abilities he already had before 06:46 <3krok> theyre vaguely there 06:46 <3krok> as in 06:46 http://www.4gamer.net/games/131/G013165/20120123001/TN/003.jpg 06:46 <3krok> the ability still depends on who you swallow 06:46 <3krok> its just not the exact ability 06:46 This is what Ryu feels like in Smash. 06:46 Having attacks depend on how hard you press the button. 06:46 Earning cutter from shadow don't feel that right 06:47 (i don't remember if it's cutter but anyway...) 06:47 https://www.dropbox.com/s/m3wq82iiqcva782/Art%202.png?dl=0 "As White Kyurem watches, Blue Colonel and Dark Donald slowly destroy themselves and the very world they reside in, for state 1000043 may only be controlled so much..." 06:47 <3krok> to be fair len thats probably what bandai namco were going for when they did ryu's normals 06:47 To emulate the punch pads? 06:47 @Taur Those characters are made for Winmugen. 06:47 <3krok> yeah 06:48 <3krok> ryu's entire gimmick is sf fanservice so 06:48 (State 1000043 is an exploit) 06:48 @Jenngra nah, they are 100% functional in 1.0. It's just that they break when up against each other. 06:48 Well... Blue Colonel is. Not too sure about D.Donald. 06:48 State 1000043 is an exploit that it uses against cheap characters. 06:48 The battle will work better in winmugen. 06:49 I think it's D.Donald who's using it. 06:49 I feel like wanting to work on Cepcam Univers again. 06:49 ... 06:50 ded, 06:50 Ok, lemme try it on the shyte tiny winmugen screen. 06:50 You can make it not tiny. 06:50 Mugen.cfg 06:52 what do i change in the .cfg? 06:53 (brb a sec) 06:58 ded 07:03 ... 07:03 it got sneezed 07:03 and i've did 20 rounds with MASA's Ken Masters 07:04 Who'd you lose to? 07:04 (back) 07:05 Jenngra, how do i change it to NOT be tiny? 07:05 totally i've founded it 07:05 but is not seen in the website 07:05 Go to Video Win. 07:06 Double the numbers on both the Width and Height. 07:06 Thanks, but... 07:07 The actual game display is tiny. It's just the window that grew... 07:08 @Jenngra Never mind. I fixed it. 07:12 Aloha snackbar 07:12 Alabu Brawlkah 07:13 So, I have this job offer 07:13 A friend of my sister's mother has this job for me, to take care of her father 07:13 However, her father is really old, and I'd have to wipe his ass for him and change him and stuff 07:14 It would be for two weeks 07:14 I don't know what to do. I need the money, but I don't want to wipe old people ass 07:14 Somebody told me nobody is ever prepared to wipe old peoples ass. 07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuHfVn_cfHU 07:14 DO IT! 07:15 I know I ain't. 07:15 DO IT 07:15 MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE 07:15 Hi 07:15 JUST 07:15 DO 07:15 IT 07:15 PLAGERIZE TO MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE 07:15 DO IIIIIIIIIIIT 07:15 And then: Article Deleted. 07:16 I recently played Street Fighter Alpha 2 SNES version on my new phone 07:16 Was that a bootleg? 07:16 No. 07:16 SFA2 is on SNES. 07:16 @Jenngra what's that thing called when a Cheapoe makes other fighters turn black and die instantly for no reason? 07:17 It wasn't as bad as you think 07:17 And it's licensed. 07:17 @Taur There's many that do that. 07:17 It was actually pretty fun 07:17 The lowest level that does it is called a Null. 07:17 Other than the 5 second wait before the match begins 07:17 brb bathroom 07:17 Because the lowest way to do it is to make a statedef with over 512 nulled out states. 07:18 @Jenngra, oh wow. 07:18 @Len I dare you to parry Pingu's snowball super. 07:18 *PARRY INTENSIFIES* 07:18 @Jenngra what's it mean if a Cheapie forces MUGEN to crash without even an error message for no reason? 07:18 Parry the Platypus 07:18 I'd rather... have... Daigo... do it. 07:18 @Taur Some don't 07:19 I don't think they're supposed to. 07:19 Unless stated otherwise. 07:19 Winmugen crashes a lot. 07:19 Because it's broken as shit. 07:19 @Taur The highest level way is to interrupt a nulled out state with C++ 07:19 and make the cns the same as the def. 07:19 So it executes the code upon opening the character selection screen. 07:19 @Jenngra mine does. Will_Of_Prison_Flame. He makes my 1.0 instantly close for no reason in his 12p mode. 07:20 It's made for Winmugen. 07:20 Any cheapo that does that should be tested on Winmugen. 07:20 Because it's usually trying to exploit shet code from old Mugen. 07:20 @Jenngra Not really. Sometimes he doesn't crash it. It's only against some opponents that he doesn't crash it. 07:20 Try those opponents on Winmugen. 07:20 Sometimes they only activate certain exploits against certain character. 07:21 *characters. 07:21 You think the cheapie creators would get the point and make 1.0 compatable cheapies and find new ways to do so 07:21 but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 07:21 @MOY Some tried. 07:21 They have to stick to LOSEMugen 07:21 *currently testing* 07:21 * Master of Yoshis made a funny 07:21 @MOY The reason why they stick to it is because the most recent ones have become borderline viruses. 07:22 Ah I see 07:22 Which require Winmugen to run. 07:22 Because Winmugen has shet code that they exploit. 07:22 I.E Interrupting a null state with C++ to get Mugen to run that C++ code. 07:22 -.- 07:22 Its almost like some kind of arms race 07:22 That's because it is an arms race. 07:23 How odd... his 12P mode looks different in Win. 07:23 What did it change in looks. 07:23 He only has one fireball orbiting him instead of the usual two. 07:23 @MOY An arms race against bored ITT students. 07:23 (Still looks inarguably badass though) 07:24 He's freaking surrounded by this giant hitbox. 07:26 Because he's cheap as shet. 07:26 OH. I JUST... 07:26 Remember when i said Will_Of_Time (G-Dialga) was lagging up the WinMUGEN? 07:26 WOPT does it worse? 07:26 He only does that against non-cheapies. 07:26 *WOPF 07:27 I may get a Tumblr soon 07:27 Nah, WOPF is one of the least laggish cheapoes i have. 07:27 @MOY Be careful, their be SJWs. 07:27 *there 07:27 And there also be QttA, who follows a bunch of SJWs. 07:27 It lagged with G-Dialga because of all the shet G-Dialga was doing to non-cheapoes. 07:28 @Len How you know he follows SJW? 07:28 @Taur He does so much. 07:28 Because he is in so many fandoms. 07:28 I'm sticking to the meme part of tumblr 07:28 where I can't trigger anybody 07:28 I've heard that WOPF In his 12P is unkillable. He's supposedly a "Defensive Cheapie". 07:29 I thought Pierrot in 12P was unkillable.] 07:29 (Nulls can still mess him up tho) 07:29 07:29 I wonder if G-Dialga would be... 07:29 I'll also avoid the NSFW part for sure 07:29 I saw the interrupting null create a batch that opens a Rickroll and than opens the batch/ 07:30 Nope. Too laggy. I suppose even Blue Colonel isn't immune to WOT's shet exploits. 07:32 I once made a joke cheapo wishlist. 07:32 The battle between the two "Wills" looks kinda... epic, actually. 07:32 One of the cheapo ideas on there was a one that made a cow fall from the sky. 07:32 @Len The real sky? 07:32 Or a fake sky? 07:32 (nods) 07:32 The real sky. 07:33 Earthworm Jim tier cheapie :} 07:33 Boy, I wish i could record WinMUGEN somehow. 07:33 Get a recording program that is able to record a predetermined posistion on the screen. 07:34 Grab Bandicam or Fraps or something 07:34 I use bandicam 07:34 So do I. 07:34 I have FRAPS, but FRAPS probably won't record it. 07:35 IT ACTUALLY DOES RECORD IT. YES! 07:35 I ALSO use Bandicam. 07:35 Even though it has a tiny watermark and takes .jpg screeshots, the free version comes with over 800 GIGABYTES of recording time 07:35 more than what anybody will need. 07:37 I should get bandicam or fraps 07:38 but then I wouldn't be able to edit :c 07:38 What do you use? 07:38 Well, I use to use Camtasia studio, but my free trial ran out 07:38 Ohhhh... 07:39 Sorry to hear that 07:39 The real thing costs 300 bucks 07:39 I recommend Bandicam 07:39 @Brawl 07:39 Get Wondershare. 07:39 Use that to edit. 07:39 Wondershare, eh? 07:40 What do you think is the worst KOF styled character out there? 07:42 <3krok> probably the freedom fighters sonic 07:42 IDK. 07:43 I think Khashiff Bhatti's KOF XI characters 07:43 They feel very off. 07:44 Does SC614's Billy Kane-Mario hybrid count? 07:44 One seizuristic fight later, I recorded it. 07:44 Hey hey hey 07:44 @Len Ok 07:45 @Jenngra I've heard WOPF has been edited to a version called Crimson Eye that's even more crazy powerful. 07:45 I sent the lee the chameleon guy a message Message Wall:50.149.139.41 07:45 who is Lee the Chameleon 07:46 This wikia contributor made a page called Lee the Chameleon and the content was "don't delete this article because I will update it" 07:46 * MetalGuy213 detects an NSFW Edit of Dhalsim... very ruined the childhood 07:47 @Metal 07:47 Another nonsense Rapist? 07:47 First M. Bison, now Dhalsim? 07:47 The fight lasted 8 frikking minutes. 07:47 I remember there was a dhalsim with a strechy dick 07:47 Whoever is doing this must be perverted. 07:48 ... 07:50 Is there a way i can remove the code text in WinMUGEN? It's cool to see what the fighters are doing and all, but it's kinda distracting. 07:50 There's the no limit patch... 07:50 That's the one i'm using. 07:51 Ctrl+D 07:51 @Brawl there was that one Dorkly sketch that pointed that out 07:51 @Len thank. 07:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5fKiEz30r4 07:53 lel. 07:53 ded 07:53 oshet 07:53 I forgot one thing for Alex... 07:54 and wot is that 07:54 Make a new stance. 07:54 DKFM must kill the NSFW Villains 07:55 Because looks a bit off and looks like he's using an invisible guitar -BrawlTheMan. 07:55 i now i don't having suficient space to other Chars in my EvE Screenpack 07:56 i now have to found one with even more spaces in other Screenpack 07:57 let me know... 07:57 time to found an screenpack to get more space 07:58 @Metal 07:58 Clean your roster. 07:58 Don't get a screenpack that makes it look like MUGEN is glitching... 07:58 After all, Bison does kidnap and brainwash teenage girls... 07:59 @MoY 07:59 That explains the Dolls. 08:01 . 08:01 ded 08:02 ... 08:02 bak 08:03 I don't think anyone but Metal noticed the avatar/name change. 08:03 On YT 08:03 of what? 08:03 On Youtube. 08:04 What changed avatar and name? 08:04 You? 08:04 (nods) 08:05 How does one change their name on YT? 08:05 You technically do it on Google Plus. 08:05 You just go to your page and click your name. 08:05 10 Randomselects left 08:07 Just did so. 08:10 I really don't wanna do GDM's request. 08:11 But I have to, or else I'm going to wind up like TWK. 08:11 What is it this time? 08:11 yea 08:11 just an Troll will be insult you 08:11 Kirito and Pingu vs Cartman and Flapjack. 08:11 PROTIP:don't take GDM's requests 08:11 because just an Troll user can insult you 08:12 No. 08:12 No trolls on my radar. 08:12 like me and Marv 08:12 If I get Richie or some stupid spanish idiot I'll use Google Translate and try to communicate with them by speaking spanish. 08:12 hola 08:12 hola 08:13 hi 08:13 What did you change your name to? 08:13 @MoY 08:14 I tried to mock my sister's RP accounts and change my name/avatar to Kim Kaphwan. 08:14 other PROTIP:keep watching a troll video 08:14 because i got Cyberbullied on a stupid video 08:14 Terry is better than Kim :} 08:15 Lel. 08:15 I don't get how Terry would say "Are you okay?" before performing Buster Wolf. 08:16 ARE YOU OKAY 08:16 BUSTA WALF 08:16 5 Randomselects left 08:16 i will be left that to bash any retarded char 08:16 Maybe a mistranslation of ARE YOU READY? 08:16 * MetalGuy213 tests Gulie N' Roll's Evil SSF2 Chars 08:17 It also sounds like he says KAIOKEN 08:17 ._. 08:18 Uploaded DKFM Cleans the House Part 1 08:20 Here he is. 08:20 Hehey Wind! 08:20 HERE I AM 08:20 Long time no see 08:20 ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!! 08:20 yo! 08:20 Haven't heard much about NvC 08:20 in a while 08:20 Sorry about that actually 08:21 I have been a busy bee 08:21 now my computer is taking so long to load 08:21 but then again, you may be in the home stretch 08:22 WHatdya mean? 08:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSh0Tlj4bBY&feature=youtu.be 08:22 uploaded it 08:22 to watch 08:23 almost finished the game 08:23 but maybe not 08:24 Also, what about your clayfighter game? 08:24 Will we hear more about it after NvC is finished? 08:24 @Metal Get a good antivirus. 08:24 AVG 08:24 http://jarquin10.deviantart.com/art/Itchy-first-sprites-540952987?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434831851 08:24 @MoY 08:24 It got canceled. 08:24 Sadly, the ClayFighter project was cancled 08:25 becuase of the Interplay announcement of a new clayfighter 08:25 Jinx. 08:25 I feel that Itchy and Scratchy should be a duo character. 08:25 INTERPLAY ANNOUNCED A NEW GAME? 08:25 Yep! 08:25 ClayFighter 4! 08:25 not really duo 08:25 :D 08:25 they are solo characters 08:25 coming out 2016 on PC 08:25 @Jarquin I don't agree with that decision. 08:26 Anybody confirmed? 08:26 Yes! 08:26 @Jenn: 08:26 I agree with Jarquin. 08:26 BMF, EW Jim, Blue Sue Goo, Taffy, ec 08:26 *exc 08:26 What if both fight each other? 08:26 I don't think they would have enough moveset potential on their own. 08:27 All characters I like! 08:27 But Yoshi, I have something for ya 08:27 both are for Warner 08:27 Great... 08:27 I get it. 08:27 I may not be making a new mugen game 08:27 BUT 08:27 They kinda do. 08:27 *Lucky Glauber Voice* YEAH! 08:27 I am making a movie! 08:27 @Kano 08:27 Hi Kano 08:27 Lieu possibly confirmed for Cepcam Univers. 08:28 Same with Kyoo. 08:28 Idk what you're talking about, Len. 08:28 That Capcom Universe parody. 08:28 Are you purposely doing it for joke? 08:28 The one I MADE, remember? 08:28 That you got mad about. 08:28 ^ 08:28 Cause i just can't get the joke at all. 08:29 That makes two of us 08:29 The joke is Beximus overlooked Roll's Rush Drill, so he's making a parody of it where all the characters are overlooked. 08:29 Speaking of Beximus... 08:29 Forget about that. I can't learn that unle--- 08:29 I downloaded his Ingrid... 08:30 And... I got a NSFW idle surprise... 08:30 Fuck... 08:30 WTF? 08:30 wait wat 08:30 I was expecting that would happen like that. 08:31 It said "Kuromaru compatable". 08:31 Which is why I didn't download it. 08:31 But i'm not gonna bother seeing it, i'd just brush it off as if i haven't seeing NSFW at all. 08:31 OH NO 08:31 Beximus made a porn character? 08:31 Da fuck? 08:31 @Jenn 08:31 No. 08:31 Whelp, I have to wait for a decent MvC Ingrid 08:31 Some perv edited it. 08:31 Some porn edit? 08:31 But I downloaded his Amingo (For NvC edit purposes) and I downloaded his Tron Bonne (also for NvC editing purposes) 08:32 @Jenn 08:32 Yus. 08:32 You should've realize--- 08:32 I need to find the real version 08:32 Damn you, time traveling Jessica Smoke. 08:32 Bex's Amingo, Tron and Karin are cool 08:32 Damn it. Speak about a perverted thing one more time, and i'm going the fuck out of this chat. 08:32 It would just drove me up the goddamn wall. 08:33 @Kano I don't like that you get angry so easily. 08:33 Amingo has a porn edit?! 08:33 Rule 34: If something is created, there will be porn of it. 08:33 *facepalm* 08:33 He's a cactus!! 08:33 @Windi 08:33 No. 08:33 @Jenngra I dunno if he actually is, or if it's just trolling... 08:33 Goddamn it. 08:33 Ingrid has a porn edit. 08:33 Take it from me, Jenngra: I'm the person that i get easily angered over the pornographic things that i shouldn't see it or hearing someone just for that. 08:33 Not Amingo. 08:34 oooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, well that still sucks 08:34 I hate that kind of stuff too 08:34 ^ 08:34 I know that feel Kano 08:34 /\ 08:34 (Windi) 08:34 I don't like porn but I don't go ape over it. 08:34 (DK) ? 08:34 Same 08:34 Kano goes ape over everything. 08:34 Hi 08:34 Hai 08:34 @Taur: 08:34 Darkwolf!! 08:34 How's Spiral? 08:34 finally... 08:34 I know my limits, Jenngra. 08:34 similar 08:34 no more messed up internet 08:34 Your just in time! 08:34 hey all 08:35 :} 08:35 It just pisses me off by the fact that even for once, someone who thinks pornographic thing is better than just the boring fight in MUGEN... They'd be... 08:35 I just ignore it. 08:35 @Kano 08:35 Stop. 08:35 Darkwolf is here. 08:35 Act normal. 08:35 There are people who think porn is better than everything else in the world. 08:35 Deal with it. 08:35 Fuck it, i don't even fuckin' know what the hell am i talkin' about anymore. 08:35 @Jenn 08:35 Nevermind. 08:35 Stop. 08:35 Or Get out. 08:35 @Len what's the deal with Dark? 08:36 NEXT SUBJECT 08:36 @Taur 08:36 Moving on. 08:36 I'm trying to convince Jenn and Kano to stop talking about porn. 08:36 NvC Trading Cards are happening 08:36 Len... I owe an apology. 08:36 Not trying to tell Dark to leave. 08:36 @Kano 08:36 ??? 08:36 Apology accepted. 08:36 What's going on? 08:36 @Len but why mention Dark at all? 08:36 Kano going ape (again) 08:36 @Dark, ignore it 08:36 Can you please unblock the PM chat on me, Len? 08:36 Kano's goin' (DK) on our rears. 08:37 Kano stop 08:37 ... 08:37 anyway... 08:37 What version of Venom will you use? 08:37 @Dark so... uhh... Whassup? 08:37 About Spiral, I'm fixing her normals 08:37 I'm pretty hyped for Venom 08:37 I'm tryin' to be cool, Brawl. 08:37 For Bug's sake. 08:37 @dARK, HOW'S cHARIZARD? 08:37 Charizard's complete 08:37 Charizard is boss 08:37 *How's Charizard 08:37 ^ 08:37 ^2 08:37 HE IS?! 08:38 @Windi 08:38 Yus. 08:38 He's in my conversion thread 08:38 FOR REAL?! 08:38 He's a Boss Char? 08:38 *hype* 08:38 in fact 08:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GRaPOHlI3E 08:38 But don't download him, we have to keep Gladiacloud's for conversion purposes. 08:38 Speaking of that 08:38 FORTY MINUTES?! 08:39 MUGEN is supposed to be a fighting game 08:39 Not a hentai game. 08:39 Here we go again... 08:39 @Xernal 08:39 @Xernal but it can be turned into such. It can be turned into a war as well. A war to say who's coding is best... 08:39 NO 08:39 NO 08:39 DAMNIT 08:39 GODDAMN-*cans.wav* 08:39 @Len, I actually am going to give Dark the game so he can convert it into the MvC style after Jenn fixes it 08:39 @Wind 08:39 NO 08:40 A war that can't be won easily but okay. 08:40 Wot Dark? 08:40 > Tries to avoid lawsuits 08:40 So, here's the thing 08:40 > Wants DarkWolf to convert EVERY SINGLE NVC EDIT to MvC2 style 08:40 Wow. 08:40 That surely deserves a SPEWGEN. 08:40 wat 08:40 Somebody should mash Let the bodies hit the floor with MvC2 Clock Tower theme 08:40 Damn... 08:40 wat 08:40 WHAT 08:40 SPEWGEN?! 08:40 I thought you and windi were friends 08:40 Spewgen? 08:40 IK. 08:41 What's that? 08:41 Just pointing out a mistake. 08:41 @Xernal 08:41 A site. 08:41 Retsuparae for the database. 08:41 It points out stuff wrong with the Database. 08:41 ?? 08:41 Ohhh 08:41 Somebody should mash ,,Whoop, whoop, that't the sound of the police" with ,,Turn down for what" 08:41 Threatening to SPEWGENize is a serious offense. 08:41 * MetalGuy213 hears You're are idiot Song 08:41 (JK) 08:41 @TAur 08:41 No. 08:41 the only thing I really want for Dark to do is to do the Tag Team thing 08:41 nvm 08:41 @Windi 08:42 so you can play 2 characters at once 08:42 Taur, i don't think that's what Len meant for. 08:42 I ended up there once: http://spewgenwiki.tumblr.com/tagged/BUSTA-EAGLE 08:42 Can we not use Spewgen as a tool against each other? 08:42 That's the only reason why we'll have him in the staff soon. 08:42 @Brawl 08:42 Yus. 08:42 I put a bugging "JK". Chill. 08:42 Who in the staff 08:42 Dark. 08:42 Tag system manager. 08:42 He seems pretty level headed 08:43 I don't think I'll seem fit for chat mod 08:43 Oh wait 08:43 we weren't refering to that 08:43 NvC Staff: WIndindi, Len, Jen, Endercreeper, and Dark 08:43 not sure is Gaz is still in 08:44 I was in the Clayfighter thingy back then 08:44 What is Donald saying when he goes "Lan Tan Doo"? 08:44 RAN RAN RUU 08:44 Not so much a fan of NvC 08:44 I always thought he was saying... what moy just said 08:44 According to the translation of the commercial it's his equivalent of Yipee! 08:44 Lan Tan Doo = Yipee?! 08:44 moy 08:45 @Brawl That's the meme interpretation. 08:45 moyoi 08:45 Gladiacloud's is original version. 08:45 had to do somethin 08:45 Weird... 08:45 Is Yipee! a bootleg Yahoo! ? 08:45 @Taur "When I get happy, I can't resist but say it" 08:45 "Lan Tan Doooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" 08:46 I've seen a video where a Cheapoe Donald uses that as an attack. Like a huge glitch-up of his victory. 2015 06 20